Growing Up, falling down
by 6StringSamurai13
Summary: Growing up isn't easy and it's not always fun. Thankfully, friends and family will always be there to help...and sometimes someone that's more than a friend will be there too BBR, StarRob, Cy?
1. Chapter 1

**Growing up (Falling Down) Chapter 1 by 6-String Samurai**

**T-minus: 10 days**

It was dingy, old and when you simply glanced at the carpet it was entirely too apparent that this motel room had seen better days; for only dollars a day, what kind of room could a patron expect? It wasn't as if this motel were known for having high paying clientele. The people that did frequent it were usually low on cash, college kids who only used the hotel as a place to vomit and sleep in, and for people who were simply passing through and could have cared less that the carpet was blotched and discolored from what must have been poor attempts at cleaning up vomit.

As many travelers and low-lives that had passed through the very doors of the motel lobby, the caretaker, an aging apathetic old man had never encountered somebody like this very room's current occupant.

He was large, even more so due to the size of the room. He perched himself on the edge of the bed and the springs and legs of the bed creaked and moaned in response to the tremendous weight. Taking a swig of a now lukewarm beer, the man brought his attention back to the news playing on the television as a robbery was foiled by a group of young superheroes. His mind couldn't help but think back to simpler days when he himself was a superhero. His expression darkened slightly and he finished the rest of the warm beverage in one gulp and crushed the aluminum can into a small walnut sized chunk of metal.

As the news quickly switched gears and began discussing the weather forecast the man's mind began to wander. It had only been one month ago that he was working at an oil refinery located several miles off the coast of Alaska. He'd been working there for over a year, and was paid well. His skills were unique…and none of the other workers located on the refinery could boast his ability to work the more dangerous and inhabitable jobs that he did on a day to day basis. After a two week shift of being on the job on the refinery, he'd be flown back home to his simple apartment in New York.

Money was always tight; as much money as he made, living in the city was expensive. When asked why he stayed in such an expensive city, he'd always reply, _What can I say? I'm a New Yorker at heart._ Then, after almost a year of working at the refinery and settling into a nice and simple routine, he received a letter. He really should have expected it sooner or later. Heroes don't just disappear, especially ones with his special abilities. The letter was on business letterhead, and asking if he'd be willing to help lead a group of young upstart heroes who needed his advice and experience. He was told that they'd even be using the name of his old team.

He crumpled the letter and threw it in a waste bucket.

A week later he received a call, on the job site, which he promptly hung up on. If they only needed a babysitter, they could have asked another hero who was actually interested in getting back into "The game."

On his next trip home to his apartment, as he opened his door, he discovered that he had company. Before his temper got the best of him, he finally let his visitor, who looked entirely too much like a lawyer for his tastes, talk to him for 5 minutes.

After he accepted their offer and the lawyer walked out, he really wished he had just tossed him out the window with his suitcase.

A few days later, he called the company asking that he be given a few weeks to sort out his personal life. He told them that he needed some time to adjust, and to train. He didn't like how easily and cordially they had accepted his request.

What he really wanted was to have a chat with the only other living member of his now disbanded team. He personally wanted the consent of his old friend before using their name for a new team.

He packed a few bags, hopped on his motorcycle, which was modified for his large mass, and took a nice long relaxing road trip to the west coast. Sure he could have flown but he needed the time to think about his decision. He also needed to make a few stops on the way; Pick up some of his old things. Looking at a calendar before he set out on his journey he noticed that a special day was only about a month and a half away; it's his friend's birthday.

His train of thought was suddenly broken and he is brought out of his thoughts and back to the dingy motel room in the dingy motel located several days outside of San Francisco.

There is another knock at the motel room door. With a grunt, the sound of servos and hydraulics are heard as he brings himself to his feet, his head only inches from the ceiling.

"Who is it?" he voices towards the door. He doesn't sound angry, quite calm even, but to the housekeeper on the other side of the door, his voice sounds unusual tone of his voice.

Still wondering what it is that sounds so peculiar about his voice, the old housekeeper, most likely in her 50's, jumps slightly when the door is suddenly opened.

Her eyes widen slightly as the door finally opens and she is able to take in his full size. Her eyes sweep from his feet to the top of the door frame where she notices that he is even taller than the door frame. She's obviously not used to seeing his type. Sure, she's seen many heroes on television and on the news, but never one in person.

The large man, getting quite irritated with the housekeeper's continued gawking and silence asks in a slightly irritated tone, "Can I help you?"

The old woman continues to stare. He closes the door in her face, but not before putting a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. After gathering her wits she goes onto the next room and looks forward to telling her husband the odd motel patron she saw today.

The man lumbers away from the door back towards his previous spot on the bed. The floor creaks as he walks, as does the bed when he sits down. Bored with the television, he switches it off and looks at the simple cardboard box sitting in the corner of his room next to his bags.

On the way from New York, he'd made a stop at the old headquarters of his former team. It was a converted airplane hangar located in an unused airfield. After waking up from their last mission and being delivered the devastating news of his teammates, he want to the hangar, and found it had been mostly emptied except for the personal items of his teammates.

He had gathered all the things he needed, and after going through some paperwork that his former teammates had accumulated, all that he was left with were the contents of the cardboard box. It was full of files that he knew…his old friend would want.

Speaking of his old friend, the man looked towards the window towards the shining sun and sighed; a very human sigh that seemed out of place on its owner. What would he say to his friend? As far as his friend knew, he'd died with the rest of the team. His friend had moved on…as he so plainly saw on the news and in the newspapers. Did he have the right to jump back into his life? Tell him what really happened to him? Possibly break up the tranquility that his friend now found?

His thoughts were abruptly halted by the small photograph he subconsciously grabbed from his wallet while he was thinking of his old team and meeting his old friend again. In the picture he saw himself and his friend, as well as their 3 other teammates. They were at an amusement park. The man's friend, being the youngest, had the largest smile on his face.

The man took the picture and put it back into his wallet, stood up and walked over to the window. _He deserves to know what happened to them…he deserves to know…and they deserve the modicum of respect. _

Yes, the large man would meet his friend in several days time. He didn't know what he'd say, or how his friend would react, but it wasn't like the large man was ever known for thinking things through himself. All he did know was that he had a lot of catching up to do.

As he walked back towards the bed, a newspaper that he had picked up earlier today caught his eye. He'd read the front page article several times. Above the article was the picture of 5 youths posing for the picture. Well…one youth was posing and hamming it up for the camera, his teammates were giving him a disapproving glare as they were busy with handing over whatever villain they had caught to the police. The camera hogging teen had green eyes and green skin. The teen would have been considered peculiar and freakish if he weren't standing next to four other equally odd looking teenagers.

With a small grin, the large man packed his bags and belongings and proceeded to step out to his oversized motorbike.

He had more traveling to do, and a friend to meet.

**T-minus: 3 days**

It was fall; Days were getting shorter, and the weather just a bit more brisk.

On a very normal island, in a somewhat normal hilly city, in a slightly abnormal building, in a very disgusting room, on a very out of place bunk-bed slept a very odd boy. He was green, lived in a T-shaped tower, lived with 4 other superheroes and could change into animals.

His alarm sounded and after a few incoherent moments of mumbling and talking to his beside clock, he shut it off. Now that the nuisance had been silenced he rolled back into his sleeping position at the center of the bed.

At least he would have had he not already been on the edge of the top bunk-bed. He "eeked" as his sleep addled mind processed what was happening and then landed with a large thud, face first on the floor.

In Titan tower common room the commotion was loud enough to be heard by the other tenants of the tower who just shook their head and resumed their daily activities.

Robin read the paper at the kitchen island and sipping a cup of coffee (one cream two sugars).

To his left, Starfire eating what looked like raven's recipe for waffles coated in mustard

On Robin's right, Cyborg had a mouthful of bacon in his mouth, which was quite open and for all to see as he gawked at Starfire's affinity for disgusting food.

Raven sat to Starfire's left, sipping herbal tea and pecking at a piece of toast covered in blueberry jam. Her other hand was holding a pen and working on a logic puzzle from the newspaper.

"Think we should go make sure he hasn't landed face first into a pile of dirty clothes and asphyxiated himself?"

"Nah, he'll be fine"

Back in Beast Boy's room its one green occupant pulled his head out from what smelled like something that smelled very disgusting and very inhuman.

Looking down the bridge of his nose, he realized he had a tube sock shoved up his nose. With a shudder he yanked the sock out. _I…really need to do some laundry._ He surveyed his room and saw piles and piles of clothes strewn about his room, looking like small islands against a sea of navy blue office carpet.

Shaking more cobwebs from his mind Beast Boy padded over to the window of his room avoiding several pizza boxes and video game cartridges and opened the blinds. His room was suddenly illuminated by the late morning sun.

The view was beautiful. The sun caught the water just right to make it glow behind the Golden Gate Bridge. Reaching up to open the large window, he sucked in a large breath and "GOOD MORNING SAN FRANCISCO!" was heard by his tower mates as well as a few birds and animals on the island.

In the common room:

"Does he have to do that every morning?"

"well has it not only been for the past few days?

"Sure as hell feels like it's been every morning…"

"Aw, chill out Raven, you know he's just amped up about the BIG day."

A grunt of agreement, a sip of coffee and a crinkle of newspaper was heard from Robin.

A "hrmph" was heard from Raven which brought a smile to her teammates as they continued breakfast. Slightly miffed that nobody else found it at all annoying she turned her attention back to her sudoku puzzle with a slight pout.

Beast Boy dressed and completed his daily bathroom routine but as he made his way towards the door he turned to three small 3" x 5" picture frames on a dresser. Glancing at the first two he gave a small smile and wink, "Off to another beautiful day!" His smile turned a bit wistful but it was quickly replaced as he made his way over to a calendar hanging on his wall. A Sharpe pen hung from a piece of string which Beast Boy used to cross a large green X through yesterday's date on the calendar. _Just a few more days till the big One SIX!_

On his way to his door to go meet his friends, Beast Boy made one last stop at a spot of wall that was usually ignored except for when it was near his birthday. It was marked up several horizontal lines in pencil and next to it was a hand drawn vertical ruler that indicated feet and inches. Nobody else really ventured into his room and Beast Boy was glad. If Cyborg knew that he checked his height every year, he'd never heard the end of the short jokes.

It was habit really. He did it every year. It was always a big deal to him and it was made special by the fact that his Mother was always the one that helped him do the marking. After marking his height, she'd always congratulate him with a big hug and a kiss. Smiling at the thought he turned back to see if there was any difference in his height. Comparing the mark he made on the wall to his home made ruler, _WOO HOO FIVE SIX AND A HALF! This day couldn't get any better!_ An inch or two down on his ruler were small letters that resembled a Ra on it. Several inches above at varying heights were Ro, S and C.

Giving an excited prance around the room he was ecstatic that he was no longer the shortest member of the team. Sure it wasn't like he hadn't noticed it lately that he was a BIT taller than Raven, but it was nice to finally see it in…"writing" on the wall.

Several quiet minutes passed that were only disturbed by a belch from Starfire or Cyborg (who both found it wildly amusing), a loud sip of coffee from Robin or a scribble of a pen on the puzzle Raven was working on.

All these noises were eclipsed as soon as Beast Boy bounded through the door more energetically than normal and with a loud and animated shout "GOOD MORNING GUYS AND GALS!"

"Morning B." mumbled Cyborg between mouthfuls of eggs who resembled a chipmunk stuffing food in his cheeks.

"Morning Beast boy." Said Robin who gave him a small smirk at his friends' flamboyant entrance. Normally he would have been a tad annoyed at this morning greeting from day to day, but seeing as how Beast Boy would be turning 16 in few more days and seemed happier than Robin had ever seen him; well he decided he'd just let it slide. Beast boy's infectious energy also happened to rub off on the other normally emotionally charged occupant of the tower.

"FRIEND BEAST BOY!" shouted Starfire who ran over and enveloped him in one of her chest cavity crushing hugs, which surprisingly he returned. Beast Boy's mood in recent days as it got closer to his birthday was certainly welcomed by the Tamranian. She found it nice to have somebody else to share the same emotional high she experienced on a day to day basis. The fact that Beast Boy had been like this for the past few days were always fun for Starfire to share in.

After releasing him from her hug Starfire flew back to her spot next to Robin, who turned to smile at her hyperactive antics and gave her a small peck on the cheek. The alien girl blushed and began finishing off what was left of her "pancakes."

Still on a heap on the floor, Beast boy picked himself up and sat down with a bit of gusto in his chair next to Raven.

"Must you always be this energetic when it's near your birthday?" Raven said in her normal monotone voice, not bothering to turn away from her puzzle.

Beast boy would have been put off by her behavior, and was about to go on to say how he liked his birthday…but seeing as how only about half a year ago they nearly stopped the apocalypse on her own 16th birthday, he could at least understand why she'd never really be the birthday type. So instead he just changed the subject and annoyed her anyway.

"What? No 'hello' no 'good morning'? You wound me!" The last bit was spoken with a bit of dramatic flare as Beast boy leaned away and placed the back of his hand against his forehead pretending to be genuinely hurt.

The other breakfast island occupants smiled at the exchange, which was typical for the moody sorceress and the hyperactive green boy. Cyborg was hoping for some entertainment, Star thought it was adorable and Robin just gave his trademark smirk at the pair and silently prayed that nothing broke.

Raven looked up from her puzzle and growled out a "**Good Morning**" which had the unexpected effect of making Beast boy produce a smile that threatened to split his face in two. Grumbling to herself and bringing back her hood up, she turned back to her puzzle. Robin gave a sigh of relief, Starfire chuckled silently with mirth in her eyes and Cyborg looked disappointed that his green friend didn't end up getting thrown across the room.

Realizing that the little exchange would be all the trio would get from Raven and Beast Boy, they made their way towards the couch and the large screen plasma television to play video games. Cyborg and Robin threw several jibes and "talked of trash" as Starfire liked to call it as they started up the Gamestation leaving Beast boy and Raven alone in the kitchen.

Beast boy made his way to the refrigerator and stood there contemplating what he'd have for breakfast. Raven stared at him as he stood there with the door open and let all the cool air out of the refrigerator.

_Why does he even bother looking in there every morning for something to eat when he knows he'll just pick some meat substitute?_ Thought Raven and was about to tell to stop being inconsiderate when he finally closed the door and was tossing up some dark green object around in his hand. He walked by the breadbox that was set on the countertop and picked up two pieces of bread that he took out and placed on a plate he grabbed seconds later.

In the years that they had known each other, Raven rarely ever saw Beast Boy deviate from his usual Tofu breakfast. Sure he'd had a piece of toast from time to time, but what was with the avocado? Glad that she had her hood up, her curiosity got the best of her as she wondered what exactly the green boy was doing.

He then took out a small knife and sliced the fruit in half. After removing the large seed he began slicing the avocado flesh into long strips and placing them on the two pieces of toast. He threw them into the mini-oven and was rewarded with an odd looking breakfast. Scrunching up her nose at the weird combination, she couldn't help but keep staring to see if he'd eat it.

_Avocados on toast?_ She thought.

He then shook on some salt and pepper and was about to take a bite when he noticed a pair of amethyst eyes peering at him from under a dark purple hood.

Seeing that he noticed her, she quickly brought her eyes back down to her crossword puzzle and let out a quiet "ahem," As she pushed away a slight blush from forming on her pale skin.

Smiling to himself and taking advantage of the opportunity to talk/annoy his teammate, he spoke up, "What? Something on my face?"

She had REALLY hoped that he'd ignore her and get back to breakfast seeing as how she seemed to be busy. But she should have known that in typical Garfield 'Beast boy' Logan fashion, he never would do what she wanted him to do.

The pair had an odd relationship that bordered on being a close friendship. Sure they argued and fought like a "married couple" as Cyborg had once said (which earned him a trip out into the ocean), but she had to admit he was…amusing from time to time. She liked him more when he wasn't being annoying, when she could actually talk with him. She always would remember the way he had come to talk with her after the ordeal with "the book" and how they talked after his "incident." Raven's hand reached towards her chest where a familiar penny, that only she knew, hung from her neck from a simple string. The piece of copper would always remind her of one of the saddest and happiest days she could remember when she finally broke away from her father.

Yes…they were friends. Maybe not in the conventional sense, but friends…who got on each others' nerves most of the time.

She was brought out of her thoughts on the green boy when said green boy's hand was waving in front of her face. _Damn it, I zoned out..._

"Huh? Oh…I was just a bit…curious as to what you were eating." Raven irked out with feigned indifference, "you're always eating some nasty meat substitute, so I was just curious…that's all."

Beast Boy smiled and Raven scowled, because she knew, that he knew she was more curious than she let on. She prepared herself for a few jibes at her expense, when he surprised her again, by just sitting down next to her and took a bite of his avocado toast. He then took his other piece and made a move to place it on her plate. He did this all without a word; he knew how much she hated it when he talked to her with his mouth full.

"Beast boy it's ok I don't want to…MPHGH" Raven's attempt at telling him to not give up half of his breakfast was interrupted when he just gently shoved the piece of bread up to her mouth for her to take a bite.

It was…actually really good. It was refreshing and the pepper and salt really brought out the flavor of the avocado. Taking note of the fact that she was still chewing and hadn't spit it out, BB placed the piece of now partially eaten toast onto her plate and resumed eating his piece. He gave her a small smile which she unexpectedly returned.

The breakfast island was brought back into silence as the two teens began eating quietly with only the crunching of toast, the chewing of food and the occasional WHOOP of victory from Robin or Cyborg to break up the silence.

That was until there was a ring from the Titans mainframe indicating that somebody was ringing at the front door.

All 5 teens though to themselves, _Who'd come knocking at this hour?_ It was mid morning and they never had guests.

Robin shouted over his shoulder and he and Cyborg continued their game, "Could one of you get it?"

Beast boy and Raven looked at each other, both not wanting to get up when she spoke first "I don't know about you, but I'm still eating," as she took a bite of the toast she gave her. She looked down to his plate and his gaze followed to realize he was done and had nothing to distract him.

Beast boy would have had some sassy reply, but it was silenced by the challenging smirk on her fact that he couldn't help but find attractive on the rare occasions he saw it.

"Fine, fine I'll get it your highness" he said with a smile as he got up, and made his way out of the common room to the entrance to Titans tower but not before grabbing a cup of juice on his way out.

Raven turned back to her breakfast and smiled to herself _Good boy._

Beast boy made his walk through the tower and was already thinking of what excuse he'd have to tell whatever salesman that had come to their door. As he placed his hand on the palm reader by the door, he already began his speech, "Listen I'm sorry but we don't take solicit…."

Beast Boy's mind literally froze at the sight that was before him. His gaze went from the head to the feet of the towering form standing in front of him in disbelief. His glass of juice dropped from his hand and made a crash on the metal floor that echoed.

_No…it can't be…he can't still be…what happened…is this some sick joke!_

The large man looked down at the green teen and gauged his reaction. It was about what he expected, the kid gaping like a fish at him. So he broke the silence with "Er…hey kid how's it been going? That anyway way to greet your old buddy Cliff?" _Well…that couldn't have sounded more awkward._

Sure he expected silence and disbelief and even a little bit of the fish mouth syndrome he had saw earlier…he didn't quite see the large fist coming at him and plowing him back away from the door and into the grass.

Raven's eyes suddenly shot up as heard the breaking of a glass. It was common knowledge that Garfield was a real klutz…he was probably embarrassing himself in front of some high school cheerleader that was asking for a donation.

That line of thinking was quickly squelched as she felt the heated energy that only her empathic powers could interpret as pure rage.

"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg! We got a situation!" She called to her friends in the living room. The trio looked away from their game with a questioning look in their eyes, until they saw the panicked seriousness in Raven's eyes.

The four teens made their way to the front entrance of the tower, with dozens of scenarios involving their friend getting suddenly ambushed by some unknown attacker.

It wasn't quite what they expected.

**AN: **

Well…first chapter from my first fic EVER. Hope you liked it, please be brutal in the reviews, I'd appreciate some honesty on what I need to improve.

As for the idea of this fic, the idea is borrowed heavily from information from Titans Tower on Beast Boy's time with the Doom Patrol. If you're interested, go on over and check it out, he's got a pretty messed up past. I'm sure it'll end up taking some bits and pieces from season 5 since it starts tonight.

I really wanted to write this story because BB is just always the joker. We saw a bit of his humanity in the whole deal with Terra, but I want to really explore his personality a bit more. Hopefully I can do that. If I can do it with a little of R/BB too, then more power to me.

Before it was announced the Doom Patrol would make their appearance in season 5, I had actually thought of it when browsing around Titans tower. I said to myself, boy, wouldn't it be cool if they brought the DP into the picture. I guess somebody heard my wish, because there it was. Again, that's about the only similarities it'll have with the cartoon. It sounded like BB didn't join the TT until his mates were KIA. So…this is different, lemme warn you.

If any of this information is wrong…feel free to tell me, but I think I'll stick with my storyline as is. I already have too many ideas swimming around in my head as to what I want to happen.

If you're curious, the title comes from a song from an Aussie rockabilly band by the name of "The Living End" Check it out.

This hasn't been edited, seeing as how I rushed this on Friday night before the premiere of season 5. I hope it turns out ok, and who knows, I might go back and fix any glaring grammatical errors.

Cheers and God bless…and yes be BRUTAL folks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Growing Up (Falling Down) Chapter 2 by 6-String Samurai**

**T- Minus: 3 days**

Beast Boy's hand was killing him. After pulling off the glove, he looked down at the row of knuckles of his left hand and noticed that they were swollen and one looked like it had just started bleeding. It had certainly FELT like he had just punched a half-ton of metal.

_It couldn't be…_

_He's dead…_

As Beast Boy continued to stare at his hand and endlessly contemplated the disturbing appearance of what looked to be an old friend, his four other tower mates ran into the atrium of the main entrance. Still clad in only civilian clothes they wore around the tower, they were fully ready to pounce on Beast Boy's attacker. The scene that greeted them quickly put a stop to any apocalyptic thoughts involving their green teammate.

Cyborg arm into its standard configuration, Robin's tensed muscles relaxed leaving him standing with his staff at his side looking quite confused, Starfire's starbolt energy flowed back into her veins and the black energy coursing through Raven disappeared as she too raised an eyebrow at the scene greeting her.

Beast Boy stood, facing perpendicular to the entrance to Titans tower, with one shoulder facing the door and one facing the Titans giving his friends a view of his profile. He was still staring, almost as if hypnotized by his battered knuckles. As if that wasn't odd enough, when looking out the door, the four teens saw a large metal robot laying flat on his back, clad in XX-Large t-shirt and jeans, staring up at the sky with a hand running over his chin as if thinking. It was painfully apparent that Beast Boy had just punched the strange visitor with all his might.

Running over to their friend, it was Robin who finally broke out of confusion at the whole scene laid out in front of him, "Beast Boy, what happened?" Turning to look at the large figure sprawled out on the lawn he noticed that the figure had obviously slid quite a distance on the ground, leaving a large trench in the ground. Turning back to Beast Boy, who was still in a daze and staring at his ungloved hand, Robin continued, "Who is he; what did he say?"

Finally Beast Boy's attention snapped away from his hand as if he were slapped and looked toward his leader and his teammates who all were wearing a looking at him as they were all thinking the same question in their minds.

Looking toward the figure still on the lawn, who was now starting to get up, Beast Boy turned his back to his friends and stalked over to the stranger, but not before saying quietly, with a tinge of anger just loud enough for them to hear, "He said hi."

Surprised at their usually plucky teammate giving such a heated response, they watched him stalk his way over to the visitor.

A few yards away, Cliff Steele was still on his back and looking up at the sky. It was a great day with the temperature around 70° and not a cloud in sight, and even though the punch hadn't hurt in the tradition sense, the receptors located all over his plated hide registered the sudden voltage differential and reported that: yes, he had been struck and yes, you probably shouldn't keep doing that. Sure, Dr. Caulder had worked hard to restore some semblance of feeling in his "skin," but thankfully, Caulder hadn't faithfully reproduced the feelings of pain that could befall a regular human after getting slugged in the face, or in a more dire situation, getting shot multiple times; that just wouldn't have been conducive to superhero work.

As he lay there on the ground still looking up into an impossibly clear blue sky, Cliff decided to give himself a moment to reflect on what could have possibly led to him getting hit in the face. It was a rule of thumb he used for every barroom altercation and fight he'd ever been in. It was always important to get perspective. So he asked himself the usual questions that he often asked himself when on the ground reeling from a punch. Did he deserve that? Did he owe x-person money? Did I say something offensive to x-person's female companion? Did I puke on x-person's shoes?

_Maybe, no, nope I don't think so, and I can't do that anymore_.

The fist in the face was almost nostalgic. The last time he had been welcomed with a greeting like that was back before the full body conversion that made him into a robot. It was often when he ran into former girlfriend at a bar, or when in his many wild nights of drinking at a bar, he had unknowingly walked up to a couple at a club he was attending with his buddies and began hitting on a female totally ignoring her boyfriend standing just a foot away. These confrontations usually resorted in full out brawls that landed Cliff in the pokey for the night, a wicked hangover in the morning and an equally wicked shiner to show off to his friends; but from an old friend, that was almost rude and unexpected.

Figuring that he should get a full explanation from his young friend before this became a full fledged incident, began pulling himself up to his feet, "Hey kid, I know we ain't exactly seen each other in a while now, but I don't remember us having a secret handshake that consisted of…"

The metal man didn't quite get the rest of his lame joke out before the same green, melon-sized hand that had hit him, made a grab for his t-shirt to bring his face up to the eyes of the owner of said fist.

This was a new experience for Cliff. Even before his conversion made it hard for any regular man to lift any part of his body, years in the military and an above-average size, made it hard for just anyone looking for a fight to bring him down to their level. It certainly had never happened with his green, five foot, 6 inch tall, former teammate. The pair of green eyes staring at him were full of hate.

Still partially kneeled on the ground to look at his smaller friend, Cliff returned the stare with a lazy, "Hey…how's it going green bean?" that would have led you to believe he was casually shooting the breeze with a friend.

The four other Titans moved their way out of the main entrance of the Tower and were now standing several feet away from the confrontation that was taking place between their teammate and who they guessed was, emphasis on was, a friend of Beast Boy's.

All four teens were torn. Certainly Beast Boy had a reason for his reaction, should they help their friend or just watch to see what would happen? The visitor, who was clearly not an average visitor, was most definitely a large, metal man. Even stranger, they had never seen their friend use his powers in such a manner. Beast Boy's head, torso, and legs were still looked normal, but his arms were different; they were large and covered in fur that barely concealed the tensioned muscles. It would have looked comical any other day, what with a small teenager with large, overgrown, furry arms. Instead it looked quite frightening with him using the large arms to hold up the metal man.

Predictably it was Raven who was first to get her bearings back and finally spoke up with a tinge of surprise in her voice, "Well…that's certainly new."

Her three friends only nodded. Yes, it certainly was new. In the few years they had fought along side the changeling they had seen many strange and new animals in his repertoire of shapes, but they hadn't seen him partially transformed like this. Sure, there was that time after the Adonis incident when he had added three claw marks on Cyborg's chest plate in anger, but never something this drastic. The arms were very large, and looked as if they'd be hanging and dragging on the ground were they not hoisting the metal man up to Beast Boy's level.

It was Cyborg who spoke next, a look of recognition appearing on his face, "Hey guys, I think I know who that is. He looks a bit different from the old newspaper prints, but I think…" He took a pause to use his cybernetic eye to get an even closer look at the visitor and his green friend having a stare down before continuing enthusiastically, "That's Robot Man from the Doom Patrol!"

Like a conditioned reflex, Raven's sarcastic bite decided to chime in and curb her teammate's enthusiasm, "What's got your circuits in such a bunch?"

Then like a counter-conditioned reflex, Starfire jumped in to ease the blow to his ego, "Yes friend, why are you so surprised to see this Robotic Man?"

Robin was only half listening to the conversation as he continued to observe Beast Boy and the robotic stranger.

Cyborg stared at the two girls as if they had each grown another head, but then realizing the two had probably never heard of the legendary Doom Patrol or of Cliff 'Robot Man' Steele since they had only arrived on their planet, or in Raven's case, plane of existence in the past few years. Neither was into superhero history like he was.

Readying himself for the explanation and yanking a white board seemingly out of nowhere, Cyborg sat the two girls down on the grass of their lawn and Cyborg coughed to clear his throat before scribbling on the whiteboard with a marker stashed in one of his fingers, "The Doom Patrol are famous! They're one of the most highly decorated superhero teams a few years back. They've received multiple awards and commendations from countries all over the world," taking in a large gulp of air to continue, "They've taken on some of the worst villains and monsters and have been solely responsible for saving the earth on several occasions."

Cyborg then flipped the whiteboard over to get empty white space, and continued, "As for THE Robot Man, he's old school! Some of my designs were based on information learned from his construction!" Taking a break to catch his breath, he continued as he drew a schematic of what resembled Robot Man, "of course, my body has more sophisticated weapons systems and circuitry, but his body was constructed for the sole purpose of bringing the smack down!"

By this point Cyborg, who was shocked earlier, looked as if a diode in his brain was about to burnout from the excitement he was experiencing. "I can't believe that he's here, in front of OUR tower!"

It was Robin who broke Cyborg's train of thought and prevented it from going full steam ahead into oblivion. He added quietly to his friends' presentation, "The Doom Patrol was also known for using some of the most controversial and destructive methods to accomplish their goals."

"Hey man, you can't hold it against them; they got the job done!" Cyborg responded in defense of his childhood heroes.

"I know you know exactly how much chaos followed them in their exploits, don't tell me you completely glossed over those parts of the newspaper clippings!" responded Robin, who's voice was slowly gaining volume.

"You would know about newspaper clippings you obsessive little…"

"You better watch what you say you tin…"

"FRIENDS! This is of little importance right now!"

Both boys, who at this point were nose to nose and in each other's face's stopped their argument as Starfire brought things back into perspective, "Friend Cyborg…whatever happened to the Doom Patrol?"

Cyborg, with his gaze still locked with Robin in a silent argument continued, his voice losing the exuberance and child-like excitement it had earlier, "Well Star…nobody exactly knows, they just up and disappeared one day; anybody that would've known is gone and isn't talking."

Raven, who had been silent since Cyborg's rant, spoke up and was clearly annoyed at their antics, "Yes…as interesting as this impromptu history lesson is…it still doesn't explain why he's here." Then shifting her gaze from the testosterone duo to her green teammate jabbing a thumb in his direction, Raven continued, "Or why Beast Boy would just hit him like that."

Speculation continued among the group who had seemingly forgotten the fact that Beast Boy was still holding the hulking robot to eye level to stare him in the eye. Beast Boy still hadn't said a word which was a record for the hyperactive teen. Today was a day of firsts: First time they'd seen BB this angry and the first time they'd seen him this quiet.

The silence was broken seconds later:

"Who are you?" Screamed Beast Boy, as his voice boomed across the large grassy field in front of Titans Tower.

Beast Boy began shaking and Raven strongly suspected it wasn't due to exhaustion that was causing him to shake. The heat she had felt earlier in the kitchen from her green friend now felt like a raging fire from this distance. Her training should have been able to lessen the effects of his emotions, but the anger was just too strong and even muted, was still blazing.

Ignoring the volume and angry green face occupying his view, Cliff replied looking rather bored and annoyed, "Kid…don't tell me it's been that long since we've seen each other. Even you couldn't have forgotten a giant made of metal."

If his reply was meant to placate the changeling into letting him go, it didn't work, but instead further angered the teen. Beast Boy's voice increased several more decibels, "I don't know who you are, but you got some nerve showing up here looking like that!"

"Kid, seriously, it's me. Put me down and let's talk about this like rational…"

"Stop lying to me!" Beast boy punctuated the statement by giving the robot a firm shaking and growling.

"Or not…" Cliff signed and turned toward the other 4 teenagers, who up to this point, had been standing on the sidelines of the argument, waiting to see what their friend would do, "A little help?"

Surprising her friends, it was Raven who beat Robin to the punch and asked with fire in her voice, "Not before you tell us who you are, and why Beast Boy's so angry with you."

"Listen, sweetheart…" said Cliff sounding like he was trying to explain something to a kindergartner.

Beast Boy suddenly began growling very loudly.

He continued, "My name is Cliff Steele, and I'm just here to say hi to an old friend"

Raven was seconds away from actually helping Beast Boy and throwing the metal man into the bay for the "sweetheart" comment but was interrupted again by an irate Beast Boy, "Don't you old friend me," pausing to take a heaving breath before screaming, "you're not Cliff!"

"And why wouldn't I be smarty pants?" replied the robot tiredly as he turned back to his friend.

Beast Boy's reply, no longer raging and now deathly calm shocked everybody to the bone. The hatred that had been radiating off Beast Boy and being picked up by Raven's powers quickly turned to a cold, dark feeling of regret and sadness, "He's dead."

The group lapsed into silence.

A robotic cackle from Robot Man suddenly echoed across the field, shocking the Titans and, if possible, angering Beast Boy even further causing his monstrous arms to quake as the muscle fibers rippled and contracted. His hands gripped the front of Cliff's clothes even tighter causing his knuckles to lighten in color.

Beast Boy howled, "SHUT UP!" He cocked his fist back threatening to punch the imposter again, "Don't you dare laugh at him!"

"Robin, what should we do?" squeaked a nervous Starfire as she twirled her hair around her index finger in worry, "Should we not stop Beast Boy? This robot man is not doing anything wrong."

Robin didn't seem to hear Stafire's plea for guidance as he closely watched the green teen's body language. It was doubtful that Beast Boy could really hurt the metal man by punching him again, and he wanted to see how things would play out. Maybe the robot would speak up and finally clear up what had happened.

"Robin, what should we…?" repeated Starfire.

Robin cut her off in his calm, but commanding tone, "No…we need to find out what's going on…" he paused as he noted her worried facial expression turn a bit sour at his words and added, "Don't worry Star, if things get out of hand, we'll stop him."

Starfire forced on a smile and looked at her two other teammates to see what they thought. They both nodded and turned back to the spectacle that was taking place in their front yard.

"Listen kid, what do you want from me?" said Cliff, who was beginning to get annoyed at being held up to the green boy's face and getting screamed at by said green boy, "I've told you who I am!"

"Tell me the truth! Who are you, who sent you!" replies the changeling in a ragged voice from all the yelling.

"I'm Cliff Steele, what else do you need me to say to prove…"

"You can't prove it to me, I know what happened to him!"

Finally fed up with the denials and stubbornness Robot Man used his large metal hands to break the hold the teen has on his collar and reverses the hold and brings the Green Boy even closer to his face as he spoke in gravely electronic voice that was filled with ire, "Fine…don't believe me, but I can prove it to you!"

A pair each of human, cybernetic, half-demon and alien ears perked up to finally hear the final piece of the puzzle that caused their morning breakfast to be disturbed so suddenly by the visitor. The group also tensed at the sudden change in position with the Robot holding their friend by the collar. It was Robin who spoke up with an edge in his voice, "Watch the hands."

Cliff ignored the others and continued now that he had Beast Boy's raging eyes at attention waiting to see what he would say, "Your birth parents were named Mark and Marie, they died when you were six in a boating accident, you were put in the custody of…"

A loud retort cut off further explanation, "Ha, you have to do a lot better than that!" the sneer on Beast Boy's face widened, "Parroting my personal file isn't gonna prove jack!"

Eyes narrowing at the interruption, Cliff fell into a moment of thought.

"I knew it!" said an enthusiastic by angry beast boy as he brought his hands up to pry the metal fists off of his collar.

Beast Boy's attempt at breaking free was suddenly put to a stop as the metal man calmly replied, "All right…you have three gun shot wounds; one on your shoulder, your calf and your thigh from a botched extraction when we were sent on a rescue mission in Panama…"

Starfire's gasp in the background was accompanied by looks of shock and surprise on Cyborg, Raven and Robin's faces. Beast Boy had suddenly stopped struggling to free himself and was now quiet.

Robot Man continued as he noticed the boy didn't reply, "You have a three inch scar on the palm and back of your right hand from your stupid attempt at stopping a goon from skewering Rita when she had her back turned in that drug bust in Ecuador."

Beast Boy had yet to reply to the robot's statements, and only stared at the ground, not moving or not making a sound; which only worried his teammates since only moments before he had been screaming his lungs out.

Robot Man quickly released the boy who still hadn't lifted his eyes from the ground, and kneeled in front of him placing both hands on the teen's shoulders, "Sorry to bring up the past kid," he sighed, "It still sucks don't it?"

Beast Boy finally looked up from the grass, with his eyes watery and replied, "yeah…a lot," he then returned his gaze to the ground feeling thoroughly embarrassed, "sorry about belting ya."

The robot gave a slight chuckle, "Oh don't worry about it; not the first time it's happened, I'm sure it ain't the last." Cliff's face settled into a slight smirk as Beast boy laughed awkwardly still staring at the ground as he ran his ungloved thumb and forefinger over his eyes to clear up any moisture that had accumulated.

The other assembled Titans all finally relaxed, seeing that their friend had calmed down. Robin turned toward his team and pulled them into a huddle, "…what just happened?"

"It looks like they have made up yes?" chimed in Starfire as her perky mood returning at the crisis being averted.

Raven then threw in her two cents, "Certainly seems so."

Cyborg was next, "But what was the grass stain talking about?"

Robin brought his hand up to his chin as he pondered the information he had heard, "Well…as far as I can tell, BB must have worked with them at some point."

Starfire turned toward her friend and leader in confusion, "But why has Beast Boy never spoke of them?"

Answering in her usual droll monotone and smirking, "Yeah, he always likes to talk about himself."

Cyborg then questioned, "So what do we do Rob?"

Taking a moment to think Robin replied, "Well…I say we wait to see what happens next and then we ask Beast Boy later," he paused, "I don't think it's a good idea to ask him now anyway."

Four heads nodded in agreement and turned their attention back towards their friend and Robot Man to see they had yes to say anything since their exchanged apologies. The silence turned awkward and oppressive.

Seeing that his young friend was still at a loss for words, he released Beast Boy's shoulders and stood up to his full height of 7'5" and dusted off his clothes.

The four titans still observing the scene were surprised by Cliff's height and size as they had only seen him flat on his back. His metal body was bulky, his arms and legs large and thick; the strength his body conveyed in its large frame was apparent. They were used to seeing Cyborg on a day to day basis, but even Cyborg didn't look as big as he usually did in comparison to Robot Man. Cyborg's body was covered in electronics, analytical equipment and weapons systems while Robot Man's frame was designed for hand to hand combat.

It was surprising to see the large metal giant do something as normal and human as tussling Beast Boy's hair. Beast Boy didn't seem to react to the friendly gesture and continued to stare at the ground.

Clearing his throat, which was a totally useless gesture for a robot and something that just felt like the right thing to do at the moment, Cliff's friendly but electronic voice spoke up, "Well…maybe showing up on such short notice without a call was a bad idea," he paused as Beast Boy turned his gaze upwards to look him the eye, "I just came by to drop off a birthday present and maybe chat for a while…but I think it might be a better idea for me to get out of your hair."

He turned and began walking away from the group and said over his shoulder, "lemme just get something off my bike."

As the metal giant lumbered back toward his bike, the four titans walked up to Beast Boy to check on their friend. Robin spoke up first, "So, Beast Boy, is everything ok?" What he really wanted to ask was who that was and what was going on, but he shoved the thoughts aside deciding that Beast boy would talk when he was good and ready.

Beast Boy turned to their leader and gave a very unconvincing, "Yeah"

As Cliff continued down the hill, his bike finally came into view; it was the strangest monstrosity that they'd ever seen. Instead of one wheel in the back, there were two large, heavily grooved wheels. The engine was especially large; looking as thought it belonged in a work truck instead of a motorcycle. Due to its size, the engine was mounted behind the large leather seat, almost between the tires, that looked a perfect fit for Cliff's size. The metal frame of the bike looked much heftier than a regular motorcycle and the bike's appearance screamed custom job.

Cyborg was already drooling and already forgot about asking Beast Boy what was going on.

It was Starfire who spoke up next, deciding to give a try at getting information out of the smaller green teen, "How do you know this Robot Man Beast Boy?"

Unexpectedly, Beast boy didn't try to redirect their attention or get angry and tell them to go away, he answered simply, "Oh, well me and Cliff used to work together."

"So…you used to be on the Doom Patrol?" Raven questioned, trying not to sound interested or concerned.

"Yeah for a bit…" replied the Green Boy, who was now watching Cliff bring over a plastic bin that had been stored on his bike and make his way back up the hill to the small group. He sounded more and more depressed with each answer.

"So what happened to them?" Robin continued, "Cyborg was saying they disappeared one day."

Beast boy's response was cut off as Cliff finally made his way back over to the group and looked at each teen. They were all looking at him expectedly, even the cybernetic teen; he could tell maybe dropping off his gift and leaving wouldn't be that easy. Placing the gift on the ground and looking down at Beast Boy, he held out his hand which the green boy grasped and shook.

"Well, kid, I think the gift is self explanatory. It took me a little time to get it all together, but I think you'll like what you see." He released the Boy's hand and gave him a smile, "But I think it's time I get outta here, I got a long trip back home…it was good seeing you Gar."

He gave a quick nod to the two other boys and the girls and began walking away, shocking the teens that he could come and go so quickly with nothing more than a gift and a handshake.

"Wait!"

Cliff signed, knowing that he should have known better than to avoid this inevitable conversation. He turned back around to see that the Green Boy had caught up to him.

"Don't tell me you came all this way, dropped off a present…" he paused which made Cliff nervous, "and leave without staying for MY party?"

"Kid, I really don't think…"

"Dude, come on, the Cliff Steele I know wouldn't ever turn his back on a party." Beast boy smiled at his large friend and noted with satisfaction that the he seemed to be reconsidering.

His smile faded somewhat to a simple grin that didn't reach his sad eyes, "Besides, you need to tell me what happened."

Again, the other teens seemed at a loss at what to do. This seemed like a very private conversation and they felt that they were somehow intruding on something very personal.

"Er…you sure? Your party isn't for a couple more days; I'll have to find a place to crash."

"Well…" Beast Boy paused and turned toward Robin, "Is it cool if he stays for a couple days?"

The question came out relaxed and casual, but Robin could see the imploring look in Beast Boy's eyes, "Yeah sure, it's not like we don't have the space."

Cyborg looked ecstatic, while Raven and Starfire were surprised at how easily he made up his mind.

"Robin, are you sure this is a good idea?" questioned Raven.

As he considered his answer, Robin looked over to his green teammate and saw him smiling again and giving his Robot friend a high five and already joking with the metal man, "Yeah, I'm sure of it."

They continued to observe their friend tell his long lost friend about the tower and all the cool stuff he had to show him: his comic collection, all the gadgets they confiscated from crooks, the game station…

The robot smiled as much as his metal face could manage, "Sure kid, it sounds like a ball," his voice turned suddenly serious, "Oh, by the way, I have to apologize"

The teens were worried and waiting to see what he would tell their friend.

"W-what for Cliff?" Stuttered a genuinely worried Beast Boy.

"For this!" said the Giant metal man with a maniacal grin as his hands shot out and gave Beast Boy the worst purple nurple and wedgie the other teens present had ever seen. Beast Boy screamed accordingly.

He then made a run for the door to the tower and ran in leaving Beast boy rolling on the ground in pain. He soon pulled himself off the ground and ran off after his friend but not before yelling at the top of his lungs, "I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you with them you ass!"

A chill ran up Robin's spine as he suddenly realized maybe this wasn't such a good idea. His friends still stood in stunned silence at the explosion of immaturity that had come from the large man and their young cohort.

It was raven who first spoke up, still shocked and worried, "My God…I think we just reunited Beavis & Butthead."

Cyborg and Robin nodded gravely and in unison, "Uh huh"

The group made their way back into the tower, scared to find what devastation the two had caused as they heard what sounded like a stampede coming from the tower. No doubt Beast Boy was charging around the tower in the form of some large animal trying to hurt the metal man.

It was Starfire's next question to Robin that caused him to groan as he realized peace, quiet and sanity would be in short supply for the next few days, "Robin, who is this Beavis Raven speaks of…and why does he have a butt on his head?"

**AN:**

Thanks for all the reviews I've received for Chapter 1. I wasn't even expecting that many showing up, but I was particularly touched by the reviewers who doubted this was my first story. You made me cry…just a bit.

So the chapter…I never knew how hard it was to write dialogue. It's damn time consuming! That whole scene with BB yelling at Cliff and having the others standing there like statues was just hell to write.

I hope you liked the rest of the chapter…the last bit of silliness exchanged between BB and RM toward the end was something that had just popped into my diseased brain one day and refused to leave. You'll see later, but going back to BB's bio on Titanstower, the two were close friends. To me, Cliff's seems like the cool uncle…who is just a horrid influence on young impressionable minds. Those two will be getting into more trouble later on, usually with Cliff leading the charge.

No BB/raven this time around, but don't worry, I got some planned later. There will be more action too.

Enjoy and keep those critical reviews coming. I like having my inadequacies thrown in my face.

BTW, who thought last weeks ep was awesome? Looking at the old pictures of the DP on Titanstower…boy did Steve AKA Mento look like a total tool; thank God for new character designs…he's got some awesome powers too. They made the DP into an awesome superhero team. I love their cutthroat attitude, as well as their characterizations. Negative man's depressing attitude was hilarious. I liked that argument between the Titans and the DP with Cliff bringing up the fact that BB has been a part of the DP long before he joined the TT. Also liked Mento and BB working together. I was REALLY glad to see them making BB out to be more than comic relief. Kid took out an alien invasion with a scooter and a frigging water gun, he deserves some respect. He also apparently knows how to use a computer if only for the purpose of breaking something. I was really shocked about them revealing BB's real name at the end. I fully intend to make a one shot at some point with Raven and Cyborg mercilessly torturing him about it.

My only gripe? The episodes are too short. It's becoming painfully obvious that TT really should be longer. Aside from that, I loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Growing Up (Falling Down) Chapter 3 by 6-String Samurai**

**T-Minus: 3 Days**

Chaos

Anarchy

Bedlam

Beast Boy

All four words, at this very moment, may as well be part of the same dictionary entry as the four titans finally made their way back into their tower and into their living room.

Only moments earlier Robin, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were privy to some interesting facts about their green towermate and learned that he had some very interesting friends that were now apparently dead. One of these friends was not dead and to Robin's dismay, roughhousing with Beast Boy and causing a swath of destruction in their wake.

Four pairs of eyes, well 3 and a half, scanned the room and watched as their green friend, who's upcoming birthday would set him one step closer on the road to maturity, was now in the form of what looked like a orangutan and was biting the metal chromed noggin of his old friend Cliff Stele AKA Robot Man of Doom Patrol fame. Beast boy wasn't having much success at biting through the metal skull, but he was causing much trepidation for Cliff as he drooled all over him.

"For the love of…stop getting your monkey germs all over me you dirty stinking ape!" Hollered the metal man as he continued with little success to dislodge his young friend from his perch. The green ball of fur on his back distracted him enough that the pair toppled over the sickle shaped couch and caused it to roll on its back causing it to rock back and forth in the middle of the room.

The other four Titans sat in silence as they continued to stare in a state of confusion and horror. They had only seen the giant bronzed robot give their friend a wicked wedgie and nipple twister minutes ago before Beast Boy chased after him into the tower; they couldn't fathom how so much could have happened in such a short time.

It wasn't even that they had broken anything important like the TV, which was a miracle in its own right; they had toppled couches, knocked over plants, broken plates, pots and pans that were sitting peacefully in cupboards were now strewn around the common room, a bag of flour was laying on top of a stereo speaker and thankfully unopened.

In relative silence over the cacophony of robotic servos firing, various animals screeching, and general chaos, the four made their way to the kitchen counter, now covered with remnants of an exploded bag of cheetos, to sit, calm down, and let their minds catch up to what was going on around them.

It was Robin who was first to break the silence with pure exasperation, "Can anybody…please tell me what is going on?" he was using two fingers to massage the bridge of his nose to alleviate the pain that was blossoming behind his now tightly closed eyes.

Cliff stomped around frantically in the background as a green lion had latched its teeth around his whole head.

Cyborg looked around frantically as the chaotic duo managed to, as of yet, not break a single electronic item in the whole room and then answered, "I can't answer now Rob…my brain is still trying to catch up with the whole scene," he went quiet for a moment and also massaged the bridge of his nose, "I didn't even know I could still have a migraine."

Starfire chimed in with her usual positive attitude next as she looked on with fascination and an urge to join in on the fun, "Well on my home planet, it was common for my brother and I to pass the time by training and play fighting," doubt crept into her voice as she saw Cliff trying to remove a 20 foot long green python that had coiled around his body by using his only free hand to smack it with a newspaper, "Although we don't usually go to such…extremes."

Robin made a mental note to decline any visits from her siblings in the near future at least until he had asked Cyborg to "child proof" the whole tower. He turned to Raven hoping for an answer, "Raven?"

"…"

"er…Raven, you still there?"

It was quite common for the teens to see Raven meditating, but it was very unusual to see her with her eyes open and her staring into space and not chanting her usual mantra.

When Starfire finally gave Raven a poke in the ribs to "wake" her, she was shocked back into reality with an "ack!" then upon realizing that her friends must have asked her a question replied in her typical aggravated tone as if she had just been disturbed by Beast Boy, "Oh…Did you say something? I've been trying to mentally block out any external stimuli after walking into the room."

Sighing quite loudly as he heard what sounded like a woodpecker hammering away at Cliff's metal chassis, "Well can you at least put a stop to whatever the hell they're doing?"

With a snort of distaste, she directed her gaze toward the metal robot and the green komodo dragon roughhousing around the living room, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos"

Silence, normalcy and order were restored to the room as the two old friends were pulled apart by pulsating black energy and were held floating in the air.

Peace was restored as the two were quickly brought up in the air and then slammed into the common room floor. Beast Boy was jolted back into his human form on impact.

There was a collective sigh of relief from the kitchen island as peace was restored. There still wasn't much noise from Beast Boy and Cliff except a shared groan.

Robin put on his sternest glare that he usually reserved for Cyborg and BB when being inadvertently pulled into a game of stank ball, "Beast Boy, you've got some major explaining AND cleaning to..."

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" Hollered Beast Boy as he clanked his fist against his friend's arm. The pair, still sitting up on the ground and panting for air, completely ignored Robin's reprimand; a large vein that seemed to be getting a major workout in the past half hour was once again threatening to burst.

Robin took in a deep breath in preparation to release a deafening tirade to get the pair to clean up their mess but was cut short as the two stood up in unison and began quickly cleaning and rearranging the room into something resembling normalcy. Broken plates were thrown away, pots put away, foodstuffs eaten or trashed, the toppled circular couch was righted, and other miscellaneous spots of chaos were cleaned almost as quickly as they were made.

This tornado of order managed to leave Beast Boy's roommates speechless. In the few years they had known him, almost three and a half years, they had never seen him clean anything; at least not to their standards.

The four silent teens, especially Raven, realized that perhaps they knew much less about their roommate then they thought. Perhaps he really was the random factor in their extraordinary lives, the bit of surprise and comedy that kept them from letting the daily grind get them down.

They also realized, that as much as they told him to stop with the corny jokes, to stop making such a mess, to get off his ass and grow up, maybe they shouldn't have complained. The little show that Cliff and Garfield put on proved that maybe they should have been thanking the powers that be that he had mellowed out…so to speak.

Cliff rested against a spot of countertop as Beast Boy went to retrieve the last article of their tussle, which was a bag of all purpose flour that had landed intact on the speaker. He continued on his course to a cabinet next to the oven until a bronzed foot shot out causing him to lose his balance and his grip on the flour.

In slow motion the bag arced up in the air and all eyes watched as it impacted smack dab in the middle of the kitchen island and exploded creating a mini-mushroom cloud that coated all the casualties in a layer of white powder.

Garfield's four friends sat calmly as if a whole bag of flour hadn't just exploded in their faces.

Raven was first to make a noise by coughing to clear her lungs which shot a poof of flour out of her mouth. In her typical sarcastic drawl, "Well, I think we all should have seen that one coming."

Cliff's began laughing as hard as robotically possible.

A uncharacteristically white Beast Boy glared at a ghost white, and now laughing, Cliff Steel and then looked to see that his four roommates were all looking at him with murder in his eyes. Waving his hands in front of him in a open-handed sign of apology, "Listen, I'll have this cleaned up in a…"

All four ghastly looking teens stopped cleaning themselves off and shouted as loud as they could, "GET…OUT!"

Looking scared for his life, and speaking rather quickly, Beast Boy looked at his friend, "Hey Cliff, why don't I give you the grand tour?"

Making an effort to conceal his laugh, and doing a piss-poor job of it, "I don't know, this looks way more interesting." With a glare from the changeling and realizing that maybe he had overdone it, he went along as the changeling ushered him out of the common room and into the hallway.

His friends were still sitting, covered in flour, and not making an effort to clean themselves off. Hopefully, being his birthday this week, they'd let him get away without retribution. Oh, who did he think Robin and Cyborg were, saints? If anything, because it was his birthday they'd get him back ten-fold.

Oh, and lest he not forget Raven. Sure maybe she wouldn't prank him, but she'd do something. He was so screwed; at least he could take solace in the fact that Starfire wouldn't try to get even; who knew what sort of strange Tameranian pranks she'd come up with?

Fate conspired against him as at the very moment he was processing that thought, a still white Cyborg and Robin convinced Starfire that pulling pranks was the way of showing you cared for a person on their birthday.

Beast Boy looked a bit dejected at the thought of impending doom, and mumbled to himself, "rassum frassum…crap…crap…"

Dusting himself off in the process, Cliff decided that enough time had passed and that rubbing some salt in the wound was appropriate, "What's wrong kid?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong!" Beast boy gave a very ineffective shove before continuing to get more and more irate and smacked himself in the forehead which dusted up some flour, "I just coated my friends in flour AFTER destroying the common room…they are so gonna get me for this."

Cliff released another scary synthesized cackle before speaking, "Awww, the poor baby…" pausing to ruffle Gar's hair, "Come on, knowing you, this isn't the first time you pissed em off and it won't be the last, stop crying about it."

"Yeah…whatever."

"So why don't you show me around this swank pad you got here."

Beast Boy's face brightened slightly as he quickly forgot about his impending doom and focused on showing off his new team and home to his old friend. Their first stop was to Beast Boy's room. On their way they passed by his fellow Titan's rooms. Any other day he might have chanced breaking and entering and showing what their rooms looked like; but seeing how he already was treading on thin ice, and this was his friend Cliff, that would have been a bad idea.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Cliff; it was that Beast Boy just knew better. Cliff would have his hand in diaries and personal information and would only help to dig him an even deeper grave.

Finally arriving at his room, he punched in the code on the keypad and the metal doors opened suddenly with a hiss of compressed air.

Beast Boy stepped aside and with a show of his hands that would make Vanna White proud, "Welcome…to casa de Beast Boy!"

Cliff's heavy footfalls carried him into the darkened room and before his eyes adjusted to the light, his nose picked up the smell of something ripe, "Oh…my God," Reaching over to turn the light on, "I don't even have a real nose anymore…and I can tell this stinks"

He gaped as the lights revealed piles of trash and dirty clothes around the pea soup colored room along with toppled piles of Gamestation discs and comics.

Still staring at the cesspool that was Beast Boy's room, Cliff said in his most serious voice, "Kid…as God as my witness, you will clean this room before I leave"

"Oh come on dude, I don't think it's THAT bad…"

Making a cut motion with his hand, "I can't imagine how this is livable…and I've lived in some dives man," looking around his room, "What would Rita…"

"HEY!" Shouted Gar, "That…is a low blow…don't bring that up now…and remember you still got a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah, yeah," Cliff waved his hands in mock surrender, "But first we're cleaning this room, there ain't no way I'm crashing in this room looking like this."

Beast Boy paused in the middle of shoving clothes into a laundry bag that looked that it would burst with just another sock, "Huh? You're sleeping here?"

Turning his head to the side as he hefted a packed trash bag on his shoulder that looked like it could crush a mortal man, "Where else would I be sleeping jolly green midget?"

"Weelllll, I just thought you'd want your own room or something…it's not like we don't have a buncha guest rooms."

"Nah, you know me, I'd rather pass out here than in some guest room," Cliff then took a glance at the bunk bed that everyone wondered why Beast Boy even needed, "You got a bunk bed anyway…and as disgusting as this room is, it does have character"

Gumbling to himself, "yeah yeah, enough with my garbage dump of the room."

After a few more piles of clothes were consolidated in bags and more piles of trash were taken outside, the room looked only slightly disgusting now.

"Alright kid, show me the rest of the tower and while we're at it we can throw all this junk out."

"Sure, we'll continue the tour," pausing and giving his metal friend an annoyed glare, "Lets just not make a habit of cleaning each room or this might take a while."

Cliff replied by flicking him in the arm with his finger.

Holding his arm with a grimace and swatting at the offending metal hand, "DUDE, that's gonna bruise!"

The odd pair eventually made their way down to the tower's laundry room, for which Garfield introduced with a lackluster, "This…is the laundry room."

It was a very standard laundry room that looked a bit out of place compared to the rest of the high tech tower. There were a trio of dryers and washers lined up against a wall that Beast Boy, with Cliff's help, managed to cram all his dirty laundry into.

As they made their way out of the laundry room, the passed what looked like a medium sized metal panel on the wall. Beast Boy pulled on the handle revealing it to be a garbage chute; a garbage chute that looked 10 times too small for the gigantic sack of garbage Cliff was hefting like Santa Claus. After a few moments of shifting their gaze between the bag and the chute, Cliff and Beast boy decided that getting a running start with the bag would be the best idea.

The author leaves it to the imagination of the readers to picture the calamity that ensued.

By the time they were done cleaning up what would be referred to as the "dumpster incident" Beast boy began regaling his adventures with the Titans as he continued to show Cliff the tower. In typical Beast Boy fashion, he told his stories with enthusiasm and even began acting out his stories (sound effects included).

Garfield told Cliff about the team's encounters with masked psychopaths, near alien abductions, horror movie nights gone wrong, scary old British men with bad teeth, encounters with the Hive, moth men, cursed spell books, space tofu, a nerd who was a bigger TV junkie than he was, run ins with scary beasts, and fighting dark demons with the intent for world domination.

Cliff noticed Gar's storytelling seemed to get more intense and in-depth when it came to a certain purple haired sorceress. Raven was it? Cliff made a note to bring it up later when he felt he could cause the most trouble and embarrassment for his teen friend.

They made their way into the evidence room. Hitting a wall switch and illuminating all the various memorabilia from various crimes they had solved, Cliff was only able to produce a uncharacteristic and subdued, "Wow…"

Beast Boy smiled at the reaction he got from his friend, "Isn't it great? This is all the crap we've gotten over the years from all the wierdos we've taken down."

Cliff made his way around the room and took a closer look at some of the weapons. He laughed at the giant, almost possessed looking, remote control.

"Hey Cliff, why didn't we ever have a trophy room back in the old days?"

"That's a good question," Cliff took a moment to think, "Oh, that's right, we never left anything behind."

"Oh yeah…I forgot."

They then left and made their way to another important room in the tower: the infirmary.

"This is where we all get patched up after we get messed up."

Clearly impressed by all the high tech medical equipment, "Wow, this is some swank digs you got here kid. Who pays for it?"

With a shrug Beast Boy replied, "Hrm…you know I've never thought about it actually."

With an electronic sigh, "you're hopeless kid"

"What'd I say?"

The tour resumed as they left the infirmary and eventually arrived at the workout room. Cliff was visibly surprised again; this was probably one of the largest rooms in the tower he'd seen yet. It had a high ceiling with a large skylight to let in natural light. A set of free weights rested on a rack against the wall. There were also a few exercise machines, treadmills, various punching bags and a large matted area for sparring. The workout room looked like any other room in a gym except for some of the odder elements that it contained: the dumbbells went from very light 5 pound weights to extremely heavy 300 pound weights. There was also what looked like a truck bed that had been modified for the purpose of heavy-duty weight lifting.

At Cliff continued to stare at the odd additions to the weight room and made his way around to poke and prod at them, Beast Boy finally decided to fill him in on their purpose, "Oh, all that stuff is for Star and Cyborg. There's no way either of them could use normal weights or punching bags. Cy had to come up with some creative solutions to the problem," he pointed at the labeled punching bag, "That there is filled with cast iron pellets."

Cliff looked back surprised, "No shit? The orange skinned girl can pack that much of wallop? Cy I can understand being a robot myself, but her?"

"She isn't exactly from around these parts…you should see what she can do with just her eyes!" Said Beast Boy as he mimed "binoculars" over his eyes with his thumbs and forefingers.

"Hrm…seems you've found a pretty cool bunch of misfits to tag along with."

Joked Cliff with a tinge of seriousness in his voice. He was glad that his green friend had found such good friends after they parted ways.

Laughing a bit at the misfit comment, Gar added, "and don't even get me STARTED on Raven."

Smiling to himself at the comment BB made about his dark roommate, "Yes, funny that…" he trailed off before looking to a pair of oversized padded mitts set in the corner of the sparring area, "Hey kid you interested in a little workout?"

Seeing that Cliff was starring at the padded portion of the gym, an area that Beast boy seldom used, he turned back to his friend, "On the matts? Come on man I haven't used those in ages."

With a stern glare at his green friend and dropping into his drill sergeant persona back from his military days, Cliff fired back quickly, "I noticed. I saw you on TV when I first got here in Frisco. You are dragging ass boy; I know I taught you better than that!"

Beast Boy put on his most apologetic face that he used whenever he got a speech like this from Robin whenever he had poor performance in the field, "Come on man, that was ages ago! That was only cuz back then I couldn't change into too many animals back then," to prove his point he morphed into a velociraptor and snapped his jaws several times before changing back, "I just practice actually changing into all my forms on the fly."

With a condescending tone and increased volume Cliff added, "And how exactly is that working for you? From what I saw, you needed your teammates to bale your sorry ass out!"

Noticing that his friend was getting more riled up by the minute, BB tried to explain himself, "So I screwed up a few times, I don't see how that…"

Cliff didn't give him the time to reply, "Enough with the bullshit, ass to the mats NOW!"

Beast Boy was struck with a familiar sense of déjà vu as he remembered the many times he had been forced to participate in combat practice with Cliff Steve and Larry. Shaking the feeling of nostalgia, and never being a fan of getting dressed down by a metal monstrosity, he quickly made his way over to the dark blue foam mats.

A significant area of the gym had been covered with the mats for sparring exercises. It was mostly used by Robin and occasionally Raven, Star and Cy when Robin felt the need to provide some instruction. Robin figured that it was necessary they know a few basic techniques in the event their powers failed them. Raven and Star benefited most since Cyborg relied heavily on his strength, size and technology in fights.

Beast Boy tried, but he could never pick up the "basic" techniques that Robin managed to teach the female members of the team with ease. He had a slightly easier time with the bit of boxing and wrestling that Cliff taught him when he was but a young boy in the Doom Patrol. By the time he had met up with the Titans after he was separated from the Doom Patrol, he decided to stick only to transformations.

Gar's revelry was cut short as he felt a foam padded mitt smack him in back of the head. Turning around he saw that Cliff had two padded mitts on his hands; the type that were used for punching exercises. They managed to fit around his large hands since they were fit for Cyborg when Cy ended up helping Robin warm up for combat practice.

"Come on kid, show me what you got!" he punctuated his statement with another roundhouse swat at Beast Boy's head which the green boy ducked, "Well well…seems the jolly green midget didn't forget everything I taught him."

Ignoring the jab at his height, Beast Boy fell into Cliff's punching exercise and gave a few short jabs that hit with a clap on the foam pads. The punches were a bit sloppy at first but cleaned up quickly as Gar began to remember his lessons.

The pair continued in silence for a few minutes until Cliff started making small talk: asking Gar if he was still in school, if he'd talked to X-miscellaneous friend from their DP days, what sorta music he was into nowadays, what comics he needed to check out. Beast Boy's answers were only broken up by the repeated claps as Beast Boy continued striking the pad.

Cliff then switched from the hand mitts to a larger foam rectangle and instructed the changeling to do some kicking drills. Cliff resumed his small talk and was asking about Gar's teammates.

Garfield went into the few personal moments he shared with each team member, the good times, the bad, the amusing and the flat out hilarious. He also went into the many pranks he'd managed to pull off against Cyborg.

By this time Gar had developed a decent sweat and was beginning to show fatigue. Cliff noticed that BB's answers about his teammates were pretty straight forward…until he got on the topic of the scary Goth girl. Deciding that his young friends continued absentminded lingering on any topics that involved Raven, Cliff decided to have a little fun at his expense as well as confirm his suspicions about how close the two were.

Beast Boy continued to mindlessly kick the pad and was only half listening when Cliff asked, "So have you asked Raven out on a date yet?"

If Gar had realized he'd been asked such a left field question, he certainly hadn't shown any signs of understanding, "Well I haven't quite gotten around to it yet but I intend…"

Realizing that he was tricked and had let some highly confidential information leak out Beast Boy stopped kicking and glowered at his metal friend, "Dude that was totally messed up."

Beast Boy was still in a state of shock and trying to come up with an excuse when a he noticed the foam pad he was kicking was flying toward him rather quickly. He was bowled over and knocked on his rear and Cliff had done a shoulder ram with the pad and began cackling loudly.

"HA! I knew you were sweet on her!"

"Dude keep it down, the walls have ears!"

Cliff ignored him and in a sing song voice began chanting, "Garfield and Raven sitting in a tree…"

A green silverback gorilla tackled Cliff's gold/bronze colored metallic hide onto the mat. The two tumbled and tussled on the mat, appearing to continue playing out their earlier common room hijinks. Using his wrestling background from his high school days, Cliff managed to wrestle the green gorilla face down into the matt in a full nelson after much difficulty.

After a few moments of struggling, Beast boy changed back and flopped over to lay flat on his back as Cliff sat Indian style next to him to also catch his breath.

"That wasn't half bad; you had me working for a few minutes. I knew you didn't forget everything I taught you." Said Cliff as he gave the Beast Boy an affectionate, albeit painful, slap on the chest.

Beast Boy's only response was to give him the middle finger and to continue gasping on the ground. Five minutes passed and his breathing slowed but he continued to stare out the skylight of the gym.

"Hey kid, everything ok? Don't be such a wuss." Cliff punctuated his inquiry with a few pokes to the ribs of Beast Boy.

"Cut it out dude," his voice didn't contain any hints of anger, but was rather quiet and subdued for just being poked at with a metal digit. Cliff continued to sit in silence as he knew his friend would talk eventually.

Beast Boy sat up and kept himself sitting upright with his arms behind his back, "Hey Cliff?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what happened."

Cliff's mechanical lungs sucked in a large breath of air which he exhaled loudly a few seconds later before answering. He was hoping he could put off the inevitable conversation a bit longer, "Sure kid…you need to know."

**T-Minus: 1473 days**

**Location: Undetermined Location in Pacific Ocean**

Claxons fire and echo against the metal panels lining the corridor as three figures limp towards an undetermined destination. The only lighting is from the spinning red emergency lights that line the hallway every hundred feet.

A soothing voice, obviously recorded, was heard from the various intercoms located in the facility. It was not good news, "ALL PERSONEL PLEASE EVACUATE THE FACILITY IMMEDIATELY," the recorded announcement seemed to pause to let the dire news sink in, "SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED," Another pause, "T-MINUS 5 MINUTES REMAINING."

The same recorded message replayed over and over as the three forms made their way down the hallway. Eventually the sugar sweet voice of whatever woman hired to read that message was too much for the metal form of Cliff Steele to take and his remaining left fist smashed into a passing intercom as he screamed, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

The other intact intercoms ignored the robot.

"Cliff, don't waste the energy, we must get to those escape pods now!" Yelled an injured and irate Steve Dayton. On his arm he supported the weight of his wife of only several months Rita Farr Dayton. Both their black and purple uniforms showed signs of small-arms fire. Minor scrapes and lacerations covered the exposed areas of skin. Rita's calf had a bullet lodged in it causing her to limp with the assistance of her husband. Steve's helmet had been damaged by stray fire and had been discarded. Sweat and blood mingled with his hair and matted it to his skull.

On the other side of the corridor limped Cliff Steele. Even his robotic chassis had sustained too much damage from the uncountable numbers of General Immortus's robot army making walking difficult. Slung over his shoulder like dead weight was Garfield Logan. He had taken a rifle butt to the back of the skull, and probably had a concussion.

The other member of the team, the enigmatic Larry Trainor was absent.

Rita finally spoke up as she hobbled along with Steve's assistance, "But Larry, he's still back there…!"

Turning to his wife with a look of remorse in his eyes, "Rita…you saw what we all saw too…there's nothing we can do now."

Rita's eyes turned toward the ground as she allowed several tears to escape as she mourned for her long-time friend and teammate. Cliff grunted and silently trudged down the hall.

The plan had looked simple on paper, with the Chief's intelligence; the Doom Patrol had obtained schematics for the hidden base of the Brotherhood of Evil. The base itself was located on the ocean floor, hidden from prying eyes.

The Doom Patrol had come to settle the score and end things once and for all. They should have expected that the wily general Immortus would have a dead-man's switch implanted in his heart; once his heart had stopped it triggered the release of hundreds and hundreds of robotic soldiers as well as the destruction of the base.

The numbers of Immortus's troops were overwhelming and forced the Doom Patrol to fallback as they saw the remaining members of the Brotherhood retreat and escape.

With no choice, the battered and injured team decided to find the escape pods that were located in the facility. The four adults and one green unconscious boy hid behind computer consoles as thousands of rounds impacted around them as the metal army continued their barrage. They had to make their way to an exit hatch that would lead them to safety.

It had been hard to see through his bandaged face, but Larry smiled, his face had a look of serenity and peace his team had never seen before. His last words were short and to the point, "Move! I'll hold them off," when he saw the worried looks on his friends' faces he added, "I'll be fine, I'll catch up!"

They all knew otherwise, but Steve responded the only way he knew thought appropriate, "Of course…we'll wait up for you."

Larry concentrated and his black astral form shot out and began to rocket around the room and destroy as many of the robots as he could. The rest of the team made their way over to the door and with one last look behind them, they saw him return to his body and try to follow them.

A volley of bullets struck him in the back causing his body to spasm several times before falling dead.

Rita's screams and her attempts to break out of Steve's grasp were obscured as the heavy blast door was closed.

They had been running since.

A damaged robot, a now incapacitated psyker, and a limping elastic woman, shambled their way down the corridor in silence with Garfield in tow. The only sounds were the continuing countdown by the soothing recorded voice over the intercom.

2 minutes left

With a large mechanized grunt, Cliff plunged his hand through a blast door leading to the escape pods. There would be enough pods for the four of them. They would rocket out of the base and shoot them to the surface where they would be safely picked up by the Chief. They'd have their injuries treated, Cliff would be fixed up and they'd resume their crusade against the Brotherhood of Evil.

The three adults could almost feel their blood freeze and their skin go numb as they walked into the escape pod bay.

One…there was only one pod left. Perhaps the many minions maintaining the base had evacuated…it didn't matter now. Steve let his wife slip from his grasp as she dropped to her knees and sat back stiffly on her injured legs. She didn't notice.

Steve's gaze shifted from each empty launch pad hoping that his eyes were deceiving him. It wasn't supposed to end this way. He dropped to his knees and dropped his forehead to the cold and unforgiving floor, "No…"

Cliff remained silent as the announcer came on once again

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED…ONE MINUTE REMAINING."

Cliff looked at his two teammates experiencing every feeling of horror and fear that he himself was experiencing. He then looked down in his hands to see young Garfield appear to almost be sleeping in his arms. He had no idea what was happening. "You always did have a knack for falling asleep at the wrong time."

He looked up and gazed at the last pod. It would fit only one of them; the choice was simple.

"Steve…Rita…I got an idea."

The couple brought their heads up to see Cliff make his way to the torpedo shaped pod. Cliff thought that it looked like a coffin. They knew his plan; there was no need for explanations. Garfield was young…impossibly young for the line of work he had fallen into. He was their son. It would have been a month today that they were officially a family. Fate was cruel to the young and innocent. They'd never get the chance to pass on the knowledge they'd accumulated over the years, never see him grow into a great superhero. It was goodbye.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED…30 SECONDS REMAINING."

Steve and Rita were freely crying now. It was too sad. They closed the hatch and looked at their sleeping foster son through a thick later of Plexiglas. Rita pressed her fingers to her lips and then touched them to the glass barrier. She could have swore she saw an eye lid crack open slightly behind the door.

They stepped back as they watched the pod rocket toward the surface.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED…20 SECONDS REMAINING"

Steve and Rita continued to weep in each other's arms as they embraced for the last time. Cliff stood behind them and appeared to stare into nothingness; too shocked to say anything.

Steve looked up into Cliff's eyes as he held his wife to his chest, "Cliff…you might make it out…please, for us….for Larry…look after our boy."

"10 SECONDS REMAINING"

As the final seconds ticked down, Cliff looked down at Steve. The look the two exchanged said everything that needed to be said. Words would have ruined the moment.

Never saying goodbye meant you'd always see your friends again someday.

Cliff's eyes registered a blinding flash of light that overloaded his visual circuits. He didn't know what happened next.

To this day Garfield sees an image of Rita pressing a kiss to a pane of glass in his dreams. He cries every time he wakes up.

He can't figure out why.

**AN: **

Holy CRAP…I'm not dead. Sorry for the craptastic wait, I've been in a crummy mood that was not conducive to writing. I broke the block eventually and put out what you see here. I may or may not change anything…depends on what glaring errors I find after I post it.

Thanks again for all the encouraging reviews…you guys are the life blood of any writer on fanfiction dot net. Granted I'm having a lot of fun writing this and won't quit anytime soon, but I'm always glad to see I'm not the only one enjoying this story.

I know I'm a fan of detailed imagery, so that's why my writing is the way it is. I hope it's not boring too you the reader and is keeping you interested. The real problem is that I suck at dialogue. Anyway, lets hope I eventually get the hang of it…I'm sure it's going to be important eventually.


End file.
